The World of the Cursed
by the observing writer
Summary: What happens when a warrior loses his home and nation but keeps the ones he calls family and is accepted among those who should call him monster?
1. the fall

It all started on a the darkest night of all. An unearthly scream wrought the night on That night, the darkest demon and brightest hero were born. A world was changed forever, (or at least that's what the bards have sung). There were times where someone who needed help. Well you can bet that wasn't me because i'm a mercenary. I'm a gun for hire, but back to the story.

I was a youngling and a odd one at that. I had no particular interest in anything except two things: A money, and B swords. My only friends were my sister emma a talented swordswomen and my best friend in the world, Diana, who was a swordsmith and a wonderful friend. My squad and i trained harder than everyone else and by 20 human years, we were still only in the end of our primary school as humans call it. We were the advanced class because we were the best younglings in our species. Our species in 1000 human years is 1 year for us, so we were the highly advanced class and we were already a highly deadly fighting force with only 30 of us.

That's by human standards, but by kimera standards, we were above average but lazy and while yes our instructors were highly awaiting the newly founded test, they were kinda disappointed with our progress because we were falling in a bad routine of lazily completing missions and the tasks given to us but they didn't predict it would cause a great catastrophe

Two weeks later

The instructors called us together and said stay together we were going into a part of the school we haven't seen before and we were told to tell no one about this we got into a room with runes all around the room and my mage in the squad gasped and asked why are we going to a demon summoning chamber the instructors said a test we all went silent the tunnel was erie we all were silent the only sound that was made was water dripping down the wall and falling onto the floor we had a few more steps until we reached the chamber every step my nerves were on edge and i had my hands on my swords hilts i was nervous the instructors said stop here we stopped one of them muttered something and a swirling orb that iminated a warm glow appeared we went through it and and we saw nothing it was blank absolutely nothing except an altar which i recognized it was an altar to the demon of death which would explain the blank dimension the instructors walked up to the altar and told us stand to the side of the altar we stood and watched them the mage in our squad was reading the spell to summon the demon while the instructors chanted he said they got a few kew word wrong he told us that they accidentally summoned the demon of betrayal in The wrong dimension we all rushed to the portal and when we came out there was silence we ran for the exit when we got out we saw her the demon of betrayal i ordered my squad to attack before it could use its magic but our mage said it already has one of our squad mates said shit what do we do i said we kill it so it can't become stronger everyone started to object but emma cut in with sir yes sir so we went to work hacking and slashing using magic and stabbing its vulnerable spots we were slowly but surely killing it and finally we were able to kill it but we were too late to save our race form absolute madness in a single night our race seemed to go from sprawling cities to crumbling ruins and burnt out husks my squad ran from the only place we had ever called home into the wilds of the world some were scared some excited and some were down right in shock of what they'd seen but we marched on treating the wounded and fighting if need be but we had to keep going we had to leave behind those we lost those dead were grieved for and will be missed but we had to keep going one a guy collapsed in a heap crying and saying to leave him i told my sister carry him she said ok and picked him up and jogged after us we marched for a few more hours finally coming upon a cave small enough to not be noticed but big enough to hide us from any person that would want to attack us i felt safe for the first time since entering the demon summoning chamber i asked emma if she could go hunting in the morning and she said yeah she would and i said ok people get camp set up everyone said in unison yes squad leader told my second in command to take over he said ok then i started to set up my tent when i was done i layed down my head emma climbed in with me and layed down i fell asleep and woke in the middle of the night to find emma curled up hugging me and i fell back to sleep i started awake emma had gone apparently i looked to the side of my tent and there was a shadow looming outside my tent my senses must have woke me i slipped out to see what it was and i found cook he said morning he was cooking bacon on a fire i said that's good it'll help morale i asked where emma was he said she went out hunting but she said she will be back by noon and she went scouting to see how the city is but i don't think it'll be good considering that there were already fire's last night i told him to keep on cooking he said bye i went over to the medics tent and asked how much emergency medicine do we have the medic said a months worth i asked what if we started making our own he said unless we started a permanent camp there's no way we could i asked where would we need to set up camp he asked why do you need to know i said because i would look into it he said our best bet would be to head to people unaffected this has happened before like the fairies they aren't affected by the magic of demons i said ok when do you think we should leave he said well the best time would be night time i asked can't they see us though i heard from behind me nope not with the cloaks we were given we were their stealth team remember i turned around to see emma with a dead deer slung over her shoulder and i asked when did you shoot that she replied this morning i asked how are the deer population doing she said well i've killed two already we stayed in that camp for two human months and got our stuff and had to leave supplies had dwindled to low to sustain us


	2. the war

Two months later

Everything seemed to slow in these years our people had lost every symbol of what had made our culture our civilization fell apart some cried out in dread some just killed all they could some killed them and their entire family it wasn't pretty nor was it fun to watch

Civilization Fell apart in a matter of days people killing people and unholy crimes were committed in the name of balance and revenge my squad and I were pinned down by enemy faerie fire but we had a plan to charge them while hiding behind a large piece of metal and it was working. So we waited for them to let their guard down, then lepted out and swung viciously with our swords cutting them down instantly, but the battle was not over our nation has fallen. We were all that was left of our squad and how did this happen to our family. It had happened because of the fact the instructors got the spell wrong when they casted it. They said one single word wrong which caused the spell to turn out the way it did. It was a key word in the spell they caused this war but my team would have to survive it.

We were always scrounging for supplies, looking for survivors. We are not stopping since the start of it. We've been all we have my family dead and we are the only ones unaffected by the spell. We wanna find out why we have theories speculation but thats all we have all we know is that we aren't affected because we don't belong most of us are more than one race were mixed. That might be one of the reasons we were so much better. We mastered so much more than the rest who were stopped by their instincts.

But my theory is to why we weren't affected is because of me i'm the only son of darkness to emanate both dark and light but that's because my mom was a fairy. I'm the only half fairy to live as long as I have because most die at birth. I still have problems like a medicine. I have to take an injection that goes into my leg. My team and I were making camp while talking. We were tired from a day of battle and we had wounded, a few had arrows in their arms because of the fairies bows most were deadshots but we were lucky and ran into a squad of newbies who couldn't shoot well. But they still got some of us but none were lethal ani kimera arrows

So we got lucky today but i don't know how much longer we can be as lucky. We said goodnight to one another and hit the rack. Then I dreamt of a blonde with a rapier, while I was there too and I was so happy but the weirdest thing was I had let my fairy wings out and she was a fairy. I woke with the sunlight shining in my face (I hide my fairy wings no one knows i'm a half fairy). It was a beautiful sunrise I ever saw. I decided to take a look around to account everyone for except my sister. "Emma where are you?!" I yelled. She walked into the clearing with a dead deer and pig. She walked up to me and asked "help me make a fire." So I naturally help of course. I was in a good mood today what could go wrong except everything. Everyone started waking up because of the smell of food my sis and I chopped up. All of a sudden something caught my eye, a little puppy with his momma I had to stop and look again it had been so long since i've seen a pup. And I couldn't help but laugh it was to funny how he was wobbling beside his mom it was too funny not to laugh after I was done laughing; I grabbed a piece of raw meat and gave it to the dog who obviously wasn't used to us, humans.

She didn't pick up her baby. She just wagged her tail (i have an innate bond with dogs, wolves, and dragons that no one can feel but me and the animals). I gave her the meat and after i had made sure my people were fed. "Time to pack up and go." I said and apparently the dog decided to follow our group cause she got up and padded beside me with her puppy in tow. After that we decided her name would be death because we liked the name. We traveled for many days and had many sleepless nights because of the constant fighting I don't know how many we lost and I don't wish to but eventually there weren't many left only about ten out of our original 30 people and it was maddening because of the few hours we slept on those cold sleepless nights. The plan is to head too the fairies but the trek was long and hard We had decided to camp in the ruins of a fallen cat sith temple.

All of a sudden we heard crying and the sound of a knife going through bone. I signal to my team to go silent and to scout out the area. My second

in command, a half fairy, named milo came back with a blond little girl who was tied and gagged also fighting. She was crying. I told milo to ungag her and let her speak. "Hello little girl what's your name?" I had asked her. she said in a small voice "My name is Lazuli" and went quiet, then death came up wagging her tail which was weird to all of us. she's usually quiet and not at all nice to strangers "Little girl do you know this dog?" the girl nodded. Lazuli said "She was a stray in my village. I fed her once in awhile and gave her food" and that what explained it but I wasn't sure why the kid hadn't tried to escape, then I saw it the glint of wings.


	3. the fairy kingdom

She was a fairy also the pointed ears was strange how I Just now noticed them but only fairy nobles had them then I realized the kid was our gambling chip to get into the fairy kingdom. "Girl we need to ask you of a favor." I asked her

"Will you fight us if we let you go?"

She said "No." but I asked milo to see her dagger and I saw her seal. The seal of the king. I unsheathed the dagger and saw it was gold tipped Milo asked "How do they know our weakness?" I said "They must have an inside source or they raided the kimera archives and learned how to kill us which was highly possible."

Lazuli asked "may i have my dagger back now?"

I said "No you may not. How did you get this and how do you know our weakness?"

"It was given to me." she replied.

"Fine but if you try to attack us after we untie you. It won't be pretty and i guess we can take you back to your kingdom. Yes?" I told her. A sparkle of hope appeared in her eyes. She had no idea we were not her allies but were about to use her as ransom. I turned around to my squad and said "we'll camp here for tonight."

Milo said "I'll get the tents up."

"I'll go hunting!" yelled Emma from across the field. I nodded my head.

"Let's get to work." Emma went out hunting and Milo set up the tents. Emma came back with two boars and I yelled out. "Bacon" but i told the cook a small little guy who was serious when it came to food but a real jokester about everything else i told him don't make it as dry as last time you made it like a rock (my species have extremely hard teeth and mouths it would be like butter but taste wise it would still suck so that's why we cook good food) all of a sudden a fairy patrol armed with gold tipped weapons appeared in the ruins and said give up the girl my squad jumped into action but were immediately put on our asses and in the process my kimera wing cover came off and my fairy wings were exposed to the enemy everyone but my sister gasped then i knew the jig was up and i should just come out with it and i removed the spell covering my pointed ears and and the guard immediately took a bow and said my lord i looked at him stunned i said wait what the seeming leader said you are a noble my lord but why do you acted shooked i said im half kimera i shouldn't be a noble and you can sense the blood running in my veins he said it matters not what race your mixed with please allow us to escort you and you servants to the kingdom i said lead and we took off into the sky (everyone has wings fairies and kimeras) we were escorting the young princess back home until we were attacked by your group he said my apologies my lord but we thought you and your servants were going to eat her then cook cut in and said kimeras don't eat fairies only dear and other game but we were given that reputation because of one kimera who ate everything and was killed long ago i said also we are all hybrids with various species and we are unaffected by the thing that caused this then he asked what caused it i told him the story as he listened we flew and when i was done telling him the story his face said it all he was shocked to find what had been happening i said so yeah the world went to shit because of a spell that was meant for a test for an elite kimera squad he asked who was that squad was i said your flying near some but our original numbers gone now with only this ten all of a sudden a thunder of dragons appeared i recognized one of them as my moms she was a beautiful white dragon named libelle that had protected me all my life after i was born all the fairies were mesmerized by them because most dragons would attack a fairy on sight and these just flew with us almost in a formation i laughed at the fairies faces of wonder as the dragons flew me and my sister just went over to our moms and rode on her we could feel her purring below us and finally her thunder had apparently decided to leave us and we gently jumped off and we flew beside the fairies

Yet again everyone of them had a look of awe i asked how much longer to the fairy captain he said a few more hours as the dragon flies after two or three more hours we saw beautiful spires rise up above the mountains and the fairies from what i know the name of the city was the city of isla and for the first time i knew what my mother was talking about how beautiful it was and why she wanted to show me but i would have been killed early in life in the fairies but now that my mother has passed onto the death bringers realm i have not fault for what she did i have not done anything to anyone but if we would've gone for the ransom idea i would be as soon as we landed all the fairies in the courtyard went stiff and some had their hands on the hilts of their weapons and most were murmuring but one yelled that's a noble and they all bowed low whispers spread and i heard why would a noble not be in his castle and why does his guards consist of kimeras the head of the guard asked me what was my surname i told him maximilion the crowd gasped then one said he's a demon kill him the guard calmly stated that it was not my fault and i would not be killed because i have not committed any crimes they all started to yell then why did we have the princess the guard again a little less calmly stated that we were returning her and we had to see the king the few moments after we we were led to the kings audience chamber it had table after empty table probably for a feast and was a grand hall like structure the king was a small man with a kind face and booming laugh a beautiful golden circlet was wrapped around his head his secretary was sitting in a chair and asked who wishes to speak to the king the guard stated the princesses rescuers the secretary had a startled look on his face that betrayed his feeling of joy he and without a word he went behind him into a door and said my lord your daughter has returned.


	4. the trial

We heard hear a booming voice that says well why don't you bring in the guards that found her the secretary came out and said the king will see you now we walked into the the king personal chamber and heard why are their Kimeras in my castle the guard said my king these are your daughters rescuers the king had anger on his face and he started yelling what the bloody hell do you mean why were our most hated enemy allowed into our kingdom the guard said that the princess lazuli was found in our company marching here also that there was a noble in their ranks the king asked what do you mean i stood up and said calmly that my surname was Maximilian the king had a shocked look on his face he said the demon lovers child my nephew the guards gasped so i was royalty? What a shock for everyone including me the king said you will die at dawn but the guard reminded him of the council that stated everyone had a right to fair trial the king said your trial will be at dawn choose who will represent you i said my second in command nico the king told the guards to take us to the abandoned kimera holding cell but don't lock us in and feed us raw meat (i hate raw shit) but cook said we don't eat raw meat and we would need wood to cook it the king said give them wood and dismissed us we were lead to a giant pit with an elevator powered by magic the kimera holding cell was a dank pit that was miserable and made for kimeras in our natural state a dragon like creature but most stay in their chosen species body though when we get about 1 kimera year old we start staying in our natural state so camp was bleak that night everyone milling around till lights out the everyone went to sleep and by morning the guards were yelling wake up we were led to a grand court and there was everything seemed unreal by fairy law i was not responsible for my mothers crimes i stood in court and pointed out this the court asked how did you did i know this i said my mother wanted to teach me about my heritage i know most law and the is no evidence we kidnapped the princess in fact from my talks with her she ran away the king's face was one of rage he bellowed why would my daughter run away i calmly stated she felt you were being unfair because you just want to win a war that doesn't exist the kimeras have been affected by the demon of betrayal the king's face was shocked the judge said i think the defense has said enough shall we make our decision the king shook his head. a few hours later i was found not guilty of every charge and was allowed to live in the maximilian family home which had been kept clean by the former servants who were waiting for me when i got there i was shocked to see so many of the people my mother had told me about including my old nanny she hugged me and said hello zeke and emma was beside me hugging her this is the first time i've seen my moms family home she told me so much about well i guess it's mine now the servants kneeled and said welcome home my lord i was shocked to see that and i said you have no need to kneel before me nor am i your lord but if you wish to serve me it is my humble opinion that we are equals so yes you may work for me if you wish but don't call me lord call me zeke they all had shocked looks on their faces and some had started murmuring one stood up and said you are just like your mother always humble and kind to those under her i wouldn't want to work for anyone else but your family because of how you treat us but i guess the manor is yours now we will show you to your room and then we will have to ask a few questions they lead me to into the house and we immediately saw a great hall for feast and a few piles of dishes but it was otherwise neat we were led up a flight of stairs onto an outdoor balcony with a massive bed and a few chains hanging the servants asked if i should show my guard (my squad) to the guards quarters i said no and i asked so why are my quarters outside not inside not that i don't like it he said that my mom liked it like this i told him thanks and he was dismissed we all bunked on the floor the ladies getting the bed when we woke next the sun was beating down and the head servant said that the king requests our presence we were showed to the hall where king's men were there to my shock so was the king he came forward and said that his daughter had bonded to our group and she would not come out for anyone he then asked do you think you can help i thought well shit one problem after another we were led back to the castle in the sunlight it was even more stunning than before and was massive we walked to the princesses room and heard crying i knew faires needed someone to imprint to as a father or mother figure but i thought she had with her father but her wings looked more kimera like now i realized she had imprinted to me well crap that's not good i could be executed for this it was a sin to imprint upon a kimera and she had she would not be killed but she'd be treated like a monster her whole life and just because of her instincts her father looked at my wings and realized what they looked like he gasped and asked me young man would you take her the kingdom won't know but i don't want to see her again until she's of age to take over the kingdom or i die i was utterly shocked and before i could say a thing emma said of course we would take the girl after all she cant help her own instincts and that we would need to know who she had imprinted on the king sighed then said she has bonded to your brother dear niece emma was shocked why me she probably was asking herself i had paid little mind to lazuli true but i did feel very protective of her for some reason i agreed to take her with us and returned to the manor the head servant came up to me and said we need to talk i was lead into a small room where most of the servants had gathered and i sat down and asked yes? The head servant said your mother left you this and held up a beautiful one handed sword the servants said it's the family sword i knew the sword shaped itself into whatever the new family head wielded best apparently i was the last maximilian male i was now knew what i had to do next because i would be inducted into the fairy high council


	5. the kingdom

If i could not get emma to take my place on it i could not take being cooped up in the castle/kingdom I watched as lazuli walked to the market she had grew up happy believing i was her father but the king would visit and to her he was her uncle emma was her aunt but emma rarely came home anymore so me and nico were stuck raising the girl i was still as protective as ever and was luckily cleaning a sword as she brought her first boyfriend home he was a good kid but his dad got drafted to fight in the war so they had to move away from the center of the country she cried about it for a while i taught her to defend herself (i didn't go easy on her) but life had calmed down but i had gotten a draft letter and had to go fight my fellow kimeras and had to asked the king if he'd take lazuli he declined so i had nico take over and explained everything to him lazuli looked like she was gonna cry and i hated to leave her but i was ordered to or else my whole family faced death i went to the training camp and was asked my surname(which can determine rank) i was given the rank of master sergeant and put into service as a squad leader funny the way life works isn't it i was ordered to get my squad fully trained up to par in three weeks and was given the guys each had a nickname or a surname there were four not including me the nicknames were nacho,cola,whiskey and alpha each had actual names but i called them by their nicknames nacho was a chubby looking young guy but had determination in his eye alpha looked like he wanted to kill me but i asked him private do you have a problem with me he said sarge i think i'm a better fit squad leader with all do respect i have more combat experience i said but do you know their weakness a hasty reply came gold sir i was getting angry and interrupted him and yet the last time fairies took down a kimera they lost a full platoon no they're weakness is their slow in their natural state and fairies can fly faster never think you can take one by yourself always wait for backup nacho spoke up sir how do you know this from my research on you your just a noble with no combat experience but your arrival from the wildland does coincide with the princesses kidnap i said to answer your question i'll have to show you i slowly take off my wing covers to reveal my wing happy now you know the truth im a half breed there was an audible gasp from all of them and whiskey yelled demon and as for the princess conspiracy i have no idea there ever was a princess from across the camp i hear ZEKE you fool i turn to see emma running full speed toward me and before i can do anything i feel a familiar warmth surround me and i'm bear hugged i hear alpha yell salute officer and emma's blushing because of this and regains her composure commands them at ease and kicks me in my shin and curses you thriced damned fool why aren't you at home i tell her about the draft and what happened with eli(lazulis fake name in public) nacho asked wait do you have a daughter i nod my head he asks why was there no massive celebration i say cause we don't like that stuff it was a small baby shower and it wasn't that important nacho was stunned he said why are you so humble your to good why do you know so much about combat i say because i was a kimera squad leader and was raised in the kimera kingdom like emma speaking of which i ask emma what rank are you she explain i'm a general because of my spot on the council they said that you would be deployed on the front line I nodded my head in response she got a sad look i asked what's the matter she told my squad no one comes back from the front line and whiskey talked for the first time today oh hell no i'm not going with this suicide squad i quickly grabbed him as he tried to run and said oh no where are you going he tried to fight i told him if you run you die getting deployed does not mean we are going to die especially with all of you the kings my uncle i requested the best squad now are you going to live up to your scores in training or are you going to run like a damn baby whiskey turned and looked at me with tears and started to bawling i don't want to leave my daughter an orphan let me go i was wrongfully drafted i looked him in the eye and said so was I but do you think i'm going to run you coward you'd leave your squad also i have a daughter so don't you dare think that gives you special privileges the you don't deserve to be a parent he looked at me shocked i had broken down at that point i was in tears thinking of leaving lazuli and dying fighting my own kind i was pulled back to reality by emma after I calmed down I ordered the squad to attention and to march to our barrack after we got there they dropped their stuff off and got to work cleaning up the place i went and looked at my quarters it was small with a cot a desk and a dresser very simple i took a look in the closet and saw a weapons rack and some tools to clean my weapons i went to the soldiers bunk and inspected each and every one of them they all had their bunks cleaned off and did a decent job but a few had messed up things i asked what about cola are you guys just gonna watch her get dressed every morning cola you get the captain's quarters she said sir yes sir i liked her she was good at following orders then again like them all she was the best in her class each had special training nacho was the medic alpha was our explosive expert and whiskey was our blacksmith just in case and cola had no special training she was just really good at killing things and she looked like she had too she was a scruffy young kid younger than nacho and all of them did really good in training i learned nacho wasn't as fit but could stand on par with whiskey but not in a full on sprint he had stamina he could run faster for longer than whiskey but cola had brute strength but couldn't go for as long but could still run like whiskey but longer than him but not as long as nacho alpha tried to be the best taking off at a full out sprint trying to get the four mile run done in ten minutes but collapsed during the second mile cola helped me carry him she just picked him up like bag of flour and carried him i thanked her and she just ran with him we all swapped him between us it reminded me of the guy who had collapsed when we escaped the city i pushed the thought out of my head and kept running the next day we were told a commander would be watching us to my surprise emma was there and looked like


	6. the camp

was going to kill her assistant who was listing off base needs and complaining about everything i told him to be quiet you're not helping everyone seemed stunned that i had talked to a lieutenant that way alpha looked stunned as well and nacho just smirked cola burst into laughter sending the whole squad into laughter the officer looked stunned and then said what gives you the right to talk like that in front of a general you lowly sergeant emma gave him a stern look and told him the fact that he's my brother the officer looked shocked then huffed and sat down in a chair emma asked zeke why aren't you in your quarters i said cola's a woman i can't very well have he men distracted by her body i noticed cola blushing because of this and asked so what are we being inspected on ma'am emma told the whole squad that we were being graded on teamwork the squad is to get one person from point A to point B on a stretcher she also said its up to us to decide who gets the role of the injured i turned to the squad everyone pointed at whiskey who had a look of dread of course they'd choose the easiest to carry we walked out onto the field in which the test would be held and got ready whiskey got on the stretcher and we started the slow march to our destination two miles away not much happened though we got there and saw one of the airships the fairies are famous for ready to pick us we were told get on and we did then the pilot said welcome to the frontline i asked what do you mean he looked back and i could've sworn i saw my father but i was probably just mistaken the flight was long but i didn't mind it gave me time to think about what had happened my quiet life with lazuli felt like centuries ago but i didn't mind it whiskey was visibly shaking and crying i went up to him and was going to ask what's wrong but noticed he was holding a picture of his daughter and went back to my seat nacho had passed out and cola was asleep using his lap as a pillow then the pilot called preparing for landing and the ship suddenly tilted downward and dropped i smelled searing metal and it was coming from the ships engine room the pilot said into a radio we've been hit we're going down i repeat then all of a sudden everything stopped and i felt magic in the air and we landed gently on the ground all of a sudden a small light appeared cutting the metal away the pilot who had got out the seat called sound off i heard cola yell here whiske here barley and nacho here but no apha i yell alpha? And hear nothing in response nacho called over here and i go over and see alpha he is buried under rubble and he looks pale then all of a sudden light pour in around us and a fairy yell in everyone alright i reply yes but we have with one injured possibly dead her reply came back in hurried voice ok i'll get someone down there just in case is anyone's wings hurt everyone but alpha replied no but cola who said i don't have wing everyone just looked at her she just stared blank l am a cait sith we all relaxed and the fairy who rescued us said ok who's gonna carry her then i said i'll carry her nacho get alpha nacho nodded and picked up alpha with some difficulty but he managed to do it and we flew up out me carrying cola like a princess when we flew out there was an audible gasp from a group that had gathered near to fix the air ship i thought but they were scavenging it and we saw the pilot yelling at them and then we saw that they were using the parts to rebuild it at a new location a few hundred feet to the south where there was a massive base and platoons doing drill in a massive field four at a time some doing a phalanx some just doing random marching up and down a field i heard from below me whos your squad leader i looked down to find my old pal cook leading a guard unit this way then he looked up and yelled cap is that you i yelled back sup i noticed cooks men had stiffened when they heard cap but looked at my rank then laughed cook turned back to them and bellowed attention they all stiffened then cook yelled you will show this man the utmost respect he is my superior one of his men asked permission to speak freely sir cook said granted and the man said but sir he is only a sergeant you are a general he is your inferior why would you follow him cook looked him dead in the face and said i would lay down my life for him because he would do so a million times for me do you understand private the man looked startled but replied sir yes sir but sir why when you out rank him sir cook was furious at this point and yelled because he is my superior from my original squad and left to have a family unlike you who left your family to rot in some shelter and they will probably die without you cowardly swine i was shocked because cook never got this upset but i did know why because his father left him and his family to die in the kimera capitals streets and after his sister died he was picked up by my father for training and he joined my squad so he was never to fond of fathers that did the same and cook was a formidable opponent with his trusty mace i quickly yelled soldier stand down to cook and he backed down and put his mace back onto his belt and walked away i could tell that he was holding back tears and i knew i would find him crying later we were led to the camp where we were told to wait in a hot tent while they got the commander we waited for what felt like an eternity and finally we were led to the commander's quarters where we were introduced to the commander of the unit from what i figured i suddenly saw a woman coming toward us and to my surprise and dismay it was one of my other squad mates who had a serious love for discipline but she seemed relaxed now less then what i would've expected from her she seemed happy now rather than how she used to be so uptight she now walked with a slight skip which was odd to me she exclaimed hey cap what's up i was shocked to hear her being so happy when she was usually asking for permission to speak freely but i guess she had learned to let loose but then i saw the bottle and realized she was a little drunk that's why she was so happy but i just reported in said ma'am zero squad reporting in she then fell into my arms cola ran up to grab her and took her to bed a man come out from behind a door and asked so your squad zero your supposedly the best of the best so anyway how was the trip besides the landing he seemed like an ok guy but i felt like he was off he was way to relaxed and he all of a sudden asked hey want to drink i was utterly shocked and cola stepped forward and asked sir is now the best time we are in the middle of war the guy looked stunned and put away the bottle of what i could assume was whiskey


	7. the frontline

The airship taking us to the line landed and we got off in the distance i saw kimeras in true form fighting squads of fairies and i recognized one it was diana i felt dread because she looked beat up and was very weak i was contemplating going to help when my squad charged and i decided to go true form i stripped and transformed into a dragon like creature my squad could understand me and knew who i was i heard a beautiful from cola and asked my squad wanna ride? There was a resounding yes and i let them all climb on using my tail and walked toward diana she called out to me she wasn't affected i could tell just scared i started talking in kimera i told her stand down diana she heard me and transformed into her normal cait sith form and flew toward me(kimeras always have wings but cait siths don´t ) the fairies swarming her immediately captured her and headed toward me but before they could attack cola fired a green flare to signal friendly kimera i suspect that this is the first one ever fired because everyone seemed to pause and i transformed back into my fairy form and got dressed and saw cola turn away as i did i got dressed and went toward the squad with diana she looked spent and i saw tears on her face i told the men who were privates and one corporal to take her to the infirmary to get her cleaned up i saw a red flare which meant two hostiles i told cola to look away and transformed into my natural state told my squad to climb on and waited while they climbed up my tail and onto the place where my wings connect which was the best place to lay because the scales there were not as hard because of constant bone movement i took of feeling the wind rush past me and felt amazing but unbalance as i flew over the land i noticed that the two kimeras were spell casters and saw one coming at me i took a dive and heard give us a warning next time from nacho i just grumbled which came out as a growl nacho yelled over the wind growl to you too i remembered at this time i had not tuned my voice back to the frequency they heard on and promptly did so and said better the reply was a instant yes from cola still yelling over the wind the kimeras were odd i had not seen spell casters of that power in years since the fall realization hit me these were more than likely our instructors the spells looked similar and i smelled their scent off them so they had to be our instructors i all of a sudden i heard cola yell and saw two kimeras come flying behind me i told my squad to jump and i felt the tiny amount of extra weight leave which told me it was time to turn and fight i turned around and fought raking my claws up against one's armor and felt my claw hit meat which i took advantage of and pushed it in deeper i felt him go limp and pulled my claws out and turned my attention to the other one who had been furiously attacking my tail this one looked to be a youngling and not much older than 5 human years old so all i had to do was swat it out the sky and fly away i looked back to see the poor thing roaring on the ground i did a slow turn and scooped it up and took it to the army holding cells i got there the guys manning it looked bewildered but waved they seemed to recognized me and i told them to take care of him and flew off and rendezvoused with my squad when we pulled back from the lines i landed and turned into my fairie form i was spent and tired and wanted some water the first thing i did was ask for my canteen which whiskey handed me while cola turned away nacho looked mystified i asked him what he replied that the guy i took down was their commander i told him there was no way he was way too young maybe 5 years old nacho looked like he was about to have a heart attack from the news i knew the younger ones were fighting so i did not know why he was so shocked then alpha spoke up and told me why nacho was shocked he explained to me that that one was the bigger of the two were the biggest one they had ever seen but they had wondered why i was bigger i explained to them that i wasn't fully grown yet either and that those spell casters were full grown but most non spell casters didn´t live till full maturity because they usually fall in battle nacho chose this point to ask to know about kimera culture while we were off duty i relied that i would gladly tell them so for the next 30 to 40 minutes i told them about the various customs of kimera culture and how we were a mainly fighting race and even how we were raised they looked amazed that i was sharing any of my childhood also they were amazed to hear i was a prince which alpha laughed about how royalty was usually very weak so i must be i countered with the face that have the power to court martial him as a joke he shut up and sat down which made everyone laugh finally the officer with the whiskey came out and said lights out and we all went to bed in separate tents i fell asleep and started to dream of me and my squad fightin one of the great kimera kings my fathers lieutenants but all of a sudden i heard a voice it was smooth but i could feel evil emanating from the voice it said in a low voice your friends shant live through this but you may if you join the dead you can be happy here with all of us the ones you killed then i woke with a concerned cola looking down at me and whiskey next to her getting a medical kit up and running cola looked down and noticed i was awake and freaked yelling undead undead kill it i looked around and noticed nacho and alpha in the tent opening i told nacho to get me some water which he did and i gave everyone at ease and told all of them thanks the corporal from yesterday came and told us diana was ready to be seen and i asked to be taken to her i was led to the holding cell and we walked passed mostly empty cells with to not empty one was a lightly furnished room with a bed and desk which a humble looking guy sat in i heard son? I turned toward him shocked to find my father he looked well fed but not overweight he had a basic attire with a white shirt and basic army issue pants the guard asked if i knew him i said that he was my father the guard said you may visit him later but not now i said ok told my father goodbye and walked off next was the boy the doctors had apparently found an antidote for the demons and he looked calm but also kinda of unstable his eyes had the look of someone who had just took their first life his eyes told me the story of a boy who was innocent but affected by my mistakes if only we had killed the demon before it had affected everyone this boy would have had a normal childhood would have not had to take the life he did i asked to see him but i my request was denied and i was lead to the cell diana was in she looked well enough but had the same kinda scruffy i was seeing in all the prisoners she also had a tired look in her eyes you could see pain and lost hope i asked the guard if we could go in to speak with her the guard gave us permission but informed us that we would have have to wear collars to negate the betrayal curse but i told him that i was immune to the curse and i was admitted into her cell which was well furnished and had a cozy but grim feeling the prisoners that didn't lose their mind were kept in good cells she looked happy but sad all at once i saw scars all over her body from years of battle and had decent clothes and had a smile it was awkward but i asked her how everything was she replied that she was better but hurting and in need of a bath i was curious could you get me a bath i told her probably but no promises she sighed and ran over to give me a hug and i hugged her back and i smelled years of battle blood rot but a sweet smell that reminded me of flowers and lemons the smell was not horrible but not sweet i let go and she did as well she told us to sit and make ourselves comfortable i sat down on the bed and she sat in a armchair that was in the room with us she looked at me and asked so what have you been doing since the collapse i told her what had happened she looked shocked when i talked about lazuli and asked the question did i miss her i said yes but i plan to go back to her as soon as possible but we will have to keep fighting first the guard said that our time was up i gave diana a hug she whispered in my ear give em hell i was led out of the cell and led back to my tent i went into my tent got dressed and got my weapons and walked into the middle of camp it seemed like organized chaos airships were bringing in supplies squads getting ready to go to the battlefield i suddenly saw a young man running yelling zeke we need to talk i recognized him as lazulis first boyfriend the one who met me when i was at the capital he looked exhausted and i asked what did he need he said that the commander needed me and that another draft was going out and lazuli was drafted and would be coming i i was shocked and just replied ok thanks and asked him his name his name turned out to be cross and i walked to the commander's tent i got to the tent and called may i enter a voice from inside said enter i walked in to see the general with the lieutenant from when i first arrived at camp the general asked if i would like to be first to choose a new squad member out of the new recruits i replied it would be my honor sir he said good and dismissed me i wondered why he asked me such a high honor because i was a new squad leader in the camp usually the senior squad leaders will get the honor he gave me the choice of choosing a newest member which was kinda amazing i started the long walk back to my tent as i walked back i came across a drunken whiskey who was laughing singing in a drunken daze then i heard him say cola and nacho then pass out i picked him up and walked him back to his tent laid him down and asked isn't it a bit early to be drunk there was a bit of mumbling on whiskeys part i walked out of his tent and ran into cola and nacho who were holding hands cola looked up as i was walking out and let go of nachos hand i looked up to her face she was scarlet red and nacho just asked hey how you doing i replied nice going nacho you've just messed up royally cola looked like she wanted to run and hide i looked at her and called out the mighty cola brought down by a little hand holding i heard laughter from behind the tent and she came out and walked off nacho followed her saying wait up i laughed and walked back to my tent i saw emma at it looking distraught i asked her well you've heard the news right she nodded her head she replied i asked your commander to give you the first pick get our girl in your squad i felt anger for some reason and angrily replied she's not your girl you were to busy on the council to ever come home and poor nico didn't get to live his childhood to with her you may have helped but when you were one we struggled and fought the king barely helped his own daughter and you claim to have any rights to call her the same my dear sister your mistaken if you think that i could care what you think she is to you emma looked shocked and hurt but walked off obviously mad at me i didnt care she could be mad i suddenly noticed nacho he had a shocked look on his face and i knew he heard the truth about lazuli i asked him how long have you been standing there i asked long enough to hear you yelling at your commanding officer so asked what did i yell though he responded by saying i know the true identity of your daughter but i won't anyone tell as long as you don't tell about me and cola i said deal and we shook on it i walked off back to my tent to get ready for the choosing a few hour went by we all did nothing but sit around waiting then we heard an airship coming in and a commotion i sat up and called formation we marched to the choosing center where people who didn't get assigned to squad went to get assigned into a squad my squad was lucky and didn't have to go through this process but unfortunately most did not get that lucky most went into the selection process i had gotten information from emma that lazuli had went into the same place


	8. update

quick updat-sorry to anyone who wants more of this story i'm in highschool and writing's a hobby so i'm sorry if chapters are slow coming along the other problem is my grammar isn't the best well enough making excuses for myself i hope to have a new chapter out every friday and if i can't i will post some kinda update before hand


End file.
